


[Art] tell me you didn't mean to say I love you

by Sazzysavvy



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:02:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29256402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sazzysavvy/pseuds/Sazzysavvy
Summary: Art inspired by "tell me you didn't mean to say I love you" by pasdecoeur.  Clark and Bruce have just started seeing each other and Clark is so head over heels that when he sees a ring in a store window, he can't help himself.  Then cue the misunderstandings between two idiots in love.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37
Collections: My fanart





	[Art] tell me you didn't mean to say I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pasdecoeur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasdecoeur/gifts).
  * Inspired by [tell me you didn't mean to say i love you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18803311) by [pasdecoeur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pasdecoeur/pseuds/pasdecoeur). 



On tumblr [here](https://sazzysavvy.tumblr.com/post/633476021822324736/fanart-for-pasdecoeurs-fanfic-tell-me-you).


End file.
